Stochkolm
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Syndrome de Stockholm : attachement de la victime pour son bourreau, pouvant modifier durablement la personnalité, les valeurs et les convictions morales de l'individu en provoquant une adhésion souvent persistante à la cause dudit bourreau.


Auteur : Natanael. Eh ouais. Et qui s'essaye à la psycho, en plus. _Fuyez, pauvres fous !_

Disclaimer : Si jamais Namco a envie de vendre ToS, je suis preneuse ! …Comment, vous aussi ? … …On met nos économies en commun ? =D

Spoiler : Un texte de Nat sans spoiler n'est pas un texte de Nat. Qu'on se le tienne pour dit !

Warning : Heh… Si je vous dis « texte pourri », vous me croirez pas, hein ? Dommage.

Résumé : Syndrome de Stockholm : attachement de la victime pour son bourreau, pouvant modifier durablement la personnalité, les valeurs et les convictions morales de l'individu en provoquant une adhésion souvent persistante à la cause dudit bourreau.

OoOoOoOoO

**Stockholm**

OoOoOoOoO

Les gouttes de café tombaient à intervalle régulier dans la tasse posée sous la cafetière, brisant le calme du bureau de Yuan par leur musique légèrement agaçante et quelque peu répétitive. Assis à son secrétaire, le chef des Renégats contemplait silencieusement le lent remplissage de sa tasse. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait apercevoir son ancien compagnon d'armes qui se tenait immobile, la tête baissée, les mèches rebelles de sa frange barrant ses yeux d'un écran pourpre. Une moue butée durcissait sa mâchoire, signe indéniable que quelque chose le travaillait –et qu'il n'était pas près de l'avouer. Kratos Aurion dans toute sa splendeur, soupira mentalement le demi-Elfe en arrêtant sa cafetière, le liquide noir ayant atteint le niveau désiré. Il saisit sa tasse d'une main tout en faisant, de l'autre, signe à l'Humain d'approcher.

« Assieds-toi. Café ? »

Kratos déclina l'offre en secouant la tête de gauche à droite et s'assit dans un fauteuil face au bureau. Yuan haussa les épaules et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres.

« Comme tu voudras. »

Il n'ajouta rien. Son ami aux cheveux roux ne se montra pas plus bavard, trouvant sans doute le spectacle d'un homme buvant une tasse de café suffisamment passionnant pour se passer de tout autre commentaire. Un long moment s'écoula ainsi. Yuan sirotait distraitement sa boisson chaude, froissant machinalement de la main gauche un des nombreux papiers qui traînaient à sa portée. Le silence qui s'éternisait commençait à devenir pesant. Le demi-Elfe aux cheveux bleus attendit d'avoir bu la moitié de son café avant de le rompre, sa voix grave dépourvue du moindre sentiment.

« Tu as été rapide. Constata-t-il, son regard océan baissé sur sa tasse. Tu es venu en volant ?

-Oui.

-Lloyd m'a dit que tu étais trop blessé pour pouvoir utiliser tes ailes et te battre.

-C'est un garçon particulièrement crédule.

-Je vois cela. »

Les deux Séraphins avaient adopté le ton neutre et poli des conversations n'ayant pas d'autre but que celui de passer le temps, comme s'ils n'étaient que de vagues connaissances. Il était difficile, en les écoutant, d'imaginer que ces deux hommes qui n'osaient pas se regarder en face s'étaient rencontrés il y avait plus de quatre mille ans de cela, et ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis. Le lourd silence qui avait précédé ce court échange de paroles retomba avec les derniers mots du demi-Elfe aux cheveux bleus. Ce dernier se décida finalement à risquer un regard en direction de son vis-à-vis, pour s'apercevoir que l'autre homme gardait obstinément la tête penchée, comme pour se faire un rempart de ses mèches rousses. Décidemment, quelque chose clochait avec lui. Et Yuan n'était pas loin de deviner quoi.

« Quand donc cesseras-tu de lui mentir ? Questionna soudain le chef des Renégats d'un ton las. Tu me fatigue, Kratos. »

Pas de réponse. Naturellement. L'ange aux ailes lavandes soupira, fit tourner sa tasse entre ses doigts avant de la vider d'un trait, et la posa sans bruit sur la surface plane de son bureau.

« Et Dirk, qu'a-t-il dit lorsque tu es parti ?

-"Pas sérieux, tout ça. Pas sérieux"

-C'est bien d'un Nain. Tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Mais il a peut-être deviné. Il est loin d'être idiot… »

Yuan soupira de nouveau. Il saisit sa tasse, la replaça sous la cafetière qu'il ralluma et croisa les doigts, attendant qu'elle veuille bien lui fournir sa dose réglementaire de caféine. Le bruit de goutte-à-goutte reprit, remplissant la pièce silencieuse de son étrange mélodie trop parfaitement rythmée pour être jolie. Et, portées par cette musique aux sonorités insolites, les pensées du demi-Elfe s'échappèrent, revivant pour lui les quelques dernières heures à s'être écoulées. La veille, Lloyd et son père s'étaient affrontés devant le sceau d'Origin, roi des esprits originels. Une fois le combat terminé, Kratos avait libéré le mana de son corps afin de briser le sceau, prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour servir la cause de son fils. Bien sûr, Yuan était aussitôt intervenu pour sauver son vieil ami, et Raine n'avait pas non plus perdu de temps pour soigner au mieux ses plaies. Pourtant, au moment de partir sur Derris-Kharlan et combattre Mithos une dernière fois, le guerrier millénaire s'était effondré, prétextant des blessures infligées par l'adolescent à la chemise rouge. Lloyd l'avait donc laissé se reposer chez son père adoptif, le Nain Dirk. Et dès qu'il avait pu, Kratos avait pris congé de l'artisan pour se rendre à la base renégate de son ancien compagnon d'armes avec lequel il avait des choses à mettre au point. C'était la version officielle des faits.

La vérité, quant à elle… Yuan l'avait déjà comprise. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de son ami pour la deviner à son regard fuyant. Il pouvait presque affirmer le connaître par cœur, après tout ce temps… La vérité, c'était que Kratos était parfaitement remis de sa précédente bataille. C'était un Séraphin du Cruxis, tout de même, et il possédait par conséquent des capacités de récupération largement supérieures à celles du commun des mortels. De plus, Raine était une excellente guérisseuse. La vérité, c'était que Kratos venait de se désister en utilisant la première excuse venue uniquement parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de mener ce dernier combat. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Il _ne pouvait pas_ mener ce dernier combat. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour aider son unique enfant tout au long de son aventure, mais là, c'était trop lui demander. Kratos _ne pouvait pas_ faire de mal à Mithos. Il n'aurait pas aidé Lloyd et ses amis, pendant ce combat sur la planète violette, il les aurait gênés. Discrètement, comme à son habitude, il aurait protégé le seigneur de Vinheim. Il aurait détourné des attaques, délibérément manqué les siennes… Et il aurait tout fait pour que son ancien élève ne soit pas blessé, quitte à l'être pour lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait se battre contre Mithos. Cela lui était… impossible. Il avait donc décidé de ne pas accompagner les nouveaux héros. Pour la même raison qu'il avait, quelques mois auparavant, accepté de sceller Origin sur sa propre vie. Parce que c'était Mithos.

« Pourquoi ? Murmura enfin le demi-Elfe aux yeux azurs, cherchant à accrocher le regard de l'Humain. Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça ? Dis-moi, Kratos. Pourquoi est-ce que tu le protège ?

-… Fut la seule réponse d'un Kratos qui daigna à peine lever la tête.

-Alors qu'il est la cause de tous tes malheurs…

-…

-Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? C'est _lui_ qui a ordonné à Kvar de te poursuivre pour massacrer ta famille, Kratos. C'est _lui_ qui t'as ordonné de tuer ton propre fils. C'est _lui_, et _tu le sais_. Alors dis-moi pourquoi !

-…

-Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça, pourquoi ? ? ? Est-ce que tu le sais, au moins ? ! ? En es-tu seulement conscient ? ! ? KRATOS, REPONDS-MOI ! ! ! POURQUOI ? ! ? »

Yuan s'était levé, repoussant brusquement son siège vers l'arrière. Les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, la mâchoire crispée et le regard furieux, il fixait le visage impassible de son compagnon, attendant une réponse. Un signe. Une réaction. Quelque chose. N'importe quoi !

« Tu ne devrais pas boire autant de café. Enonça calmement la voix grave du mercenaire. Ça te rend nerveux. »

…Mouais. N'importe quoi, hein… Le Renégat ferma les yeux, s'obligeant à respirer calmement. Cet Humain était insupportable. Totalement, absolument et irrémédiablement insupportable. Yuan rouvrit les yeux et rapprocha son siège avant de se rasseoir le plus posément possible. Ce n'était pas parce que Kratos avait le don de le mettre hors de lui qu'il devait se laisser aller à agir n'importe comment en sa présence.

« Le café ne me rend pas nerveux. Il m'aide à me calmer. » Rétorqua-t-il en toute mauvaise foi.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges eut un léger sourire en coin, mi-amusé mi-ironique.

« En effet. Je ne peux que constater les bienfaits d'une boisson concentrée en caféine sur ton système nerveux.

-Tssss… »

Yuan ne jugea pas nécessaire d'avancer une réponse plus élaborée à ce commentaire d'un goût douteux digne de Kratos Aurion. Il préféra offrir toute son attention à sa cafetière, laquelle venait d'achever le remplissage de sa tasse. Le demi-Elfe au catogan la porta à ses lèvres en adressant un regard interrogateur à l'Humain face à lui.

« Vraiment pas… ?

-Non, non. Merci. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, durant lequel les deux anges du Cruxis s'abîmèrent dans leurs pensées respectives. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, puis Yuan replongea ses yeux océans dans ceux, grenats, de son ami.

« Ils ne t'ont pas posé de question sur ton comportement ? Je veux dire, Lloyd et les autres ? »

Kratos sembla hésiter avant de répondre. Il finit par énoncer d'une voix un peu sourde :

« Il m'a demandé… pourquoi j'avais placé le sceau d'Origin sur ma propre vie alors que je m'étais autrefois opposé à Mithos.

-Et tu as répondu… ?

-Que Mithos était mon ami. »

Yuan eut un rire bref, dénué de toute trace de joie.

« C'est un peu léger, comme justification. »

Face à lui, l'Humain baissa la tête. Ses mèches rouges cascadèrent devant son visage, lui offrant de nouveau leur protection contre le regard aigu du Renégat.

« Je sais. Murmura-t-il dans un souffle. C'est aussi ce qu'il m'a dit. »

Le métis secoua doucement la tête. Il allait se replonger dans de sombres pensées lorsque la voix basse de Kratos se fit entendre, hésitante.

« Je… je dois avoir un problème quelque part… »

La phrase, lâchée comme un dragon noir au beau milieu d'un troupeau d'Arshis, ne sembla pas troubler le demi-Elfe outre mesure. Il prit le temps de boire quelques gorgées de café avant de formuler à voix haute ce qu'il pensait tout bas depuis un moment déjà.

« C'est déjà bien que tu t'en rendes compte. »

Yuan et l'art délicat de la diplomatie… L'avantage avec lui -du moins le pensait-il-, c'était qu'on était toujours très vite fixé. Il ne s'embarrassait pas de principes et de formulations compliquées pour dire une chose, quitte à parfois choquer son auditoire. Alors autant énoncer clairement sa pensée cette fois encore. Le Séraphin aux cheveux couleur turquoise se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et croisa les doigts au dessus de son bureau. Il ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant les bons mots pour exprimer ses idées sans perdre son ami Humain quelque part dans son discours. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il croisa le regard curieux de Kratos. Les deux hommes restèrent une seconde immobiles. Yuan s'était attendu à ce que l'autre ange ait l'air choqué par son manque évident de tact, lui qui enrobait toujours toutes ses phrases de jolies figures de styles pour mieux se jouer de son auditoire. Ou alors, il aurait aussi pu avoir l'air énervé par ce que la phrase du chef des Renégats sous-entendait. Ou bien affligé par les conséquences qu'elle impliquait. Ou même indifférent, comme d'habitude… Mais non. Kratos était juste _curieux_ d'entendre ce que Yuan avait à lui dire. Le métis soupira mentalement. Il croyait tout savoir de son ancien compagnon d'armes, mais même après quatre mille ans, il l'étonnait encore… Enfin.

« Tu as commencé à devenir étrange quelques mois après la mort d'Anna. Expliqua calmement l'ange aux ailes lavande. Environs dix semaines après qu'Yggdrasill t'ait mis en quarantaine, si je puis dire. Tu t'en souviens sûrement, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque tu es revenu au Cruxis après ton combat contre Kvar, Yggdrasill t'a enfermé dans ses appartements pendant presque six mois. Six mois qui, normalement, auraient dû rester gravés dans ta mémoire comme six mois de cauchemar. Au début…

-Mithos ne m'a jamais frappé, coupa Kratos. Et je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Il m'apportait même des livres pour que je ne m'ennuie pas trop.

-Naturellement. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à te faire du mal, bien au contraire. Ne m'interromps pas, s'il-te-plaît. Au début donc, reprit Yuan sur le même ton, tu avais peur de lui. Tu craignais sans cesse sa colère. Lorsqu'il était avec toi, tu n'osais pas faire un geste au cas où cela l'énerverait. Et lorsqu'il était absent, tu tremblais à l'idée qu'il débarque en furie pour te punir de je ne sais quoi… C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit, un jour, à travers la porte de sa chambre. Je venais te voir autant de fois que possible. Souvent, tu me suppliais de t'aider à sortir de là, tu me disais que tu n'en pouvais plus d'être sans cesse en alerte et que tu allais finir par devenir fou. Et cette peur lancinante qui ne te lâchait pas… Mais les jours passaient et Yggdrasill restait toujours très calme. Il prenait de tes nouvelles et parfois même se montrait-il prévenant. Son comportement était… déroutant. Toi, tu venais de perdre ta famille dans des conditions atroces, tu ne dormais plus, tu avais constamment les nerfs à fleur de peau… Et tout a commencé à se mélanger. »

Yuan marqua une pause, le temps de se resservir en café. Kratos ne pipa pas un mot. Il regardait ses mitaines comme si c'était elles qui parlaient. Le demi-Elfe prit quelques gorgées de boisson chaude avant de poursuivre.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te disait quand il restait avec toi, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. Peut-être essayait-il de justifier ses actions concernant ta famille, d'expliquer pourquoi il te retenait prisonnier. Peut-être d'ailleurs y arrivait-il. Peut-être te disait-il qu'il faisait cela pour te protéger, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu avais encore plus peur lorsque je venais prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu craignais sans doute qu'Yggdrasill se rende compte que tu avais un lien avec l'extérieur et qu'il s'énerve vraiment, cette fois. »

Nouvelle pause, nouvel intermède café. Kratos ne quittait pas ses mains du regard.

« Je ne sais pas trop quand ni comment ton changement a débuté. Inconsciemment, ton esprit a dû associer la présence d'Yggdrasill à un sentiment de sécurité, puisqu'il se montrait gentil, que tu savais ce qu'il faisait et par conséquent que tu pouvais prévoir ses actes, et surtout parce que je ne viendrais pas te mettre en danger. En revanche, lorsque tu avais affaire à moi, c'était une autre histoire. Yggdrasill risquant à chaque instant de débarquer, ta tension remontait d'un cran, ta peur revenait au galop. En clair, tu as fini par penser : Yggdrasill = sécurité, Yuan = danger. Mais tu ne t'en rendais peut-être pas compte. Pour toi, cet inversement de situation s'est fait naturellement, logiquement. Et je pense que n'importe qui d'autre à ta place en aurait fait autant. De plus, il ne faut pas oublier que tu étais fragilisé par de récentes épreuves physiques et psychologiques. Dans ces moments-là, on recherche toujours plus ou moins consciemment quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer, quelqu'un à qui on pourrait faire confiance. Quelqu'un qui nous protégerait des _autres_. Tu n'as pu trouver qu'Yggdrasill pour cela. Mais ce n'était pas ta faute. »

Peu à peu, le Renégat avait pris le ton docte d'un professeur éminent d'un laboratoire de Syback expliquant un phénomène physico-chimique particulièrement difficile à comprendre.

« Même moi, à ta place… »

Kratos continuait de fixer ses phalanges. Yuan laissa sa phrase en suspens, se refusant à dire ce qu'il ne voulait pas penser.

« J'ai commencé à me poser des questions le jour où tu m'as parlé d'Yggdrasill en l'appelant par son prénom. Tu n'avais pas fait ça depuis des siècles. Et depuis, il est resté Mithos. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu ne l'appelles pratiquement pas autrement. J'aurais pu comprendre, ce jour-là, si seulement j'avais été plus attentif… J'aurais dû comprendre. Et j'aurais pu t'aider… »

Yuan marqua un temps de silence, les yeux fermés, comme plongé dans le passé. Puis il rouvrit les yeux, revint au présent et replaça sa tasse sous la cafetière. Il reprit ensuite son récit, le son de sa voix couvrant l'agaçant goutte-goutte de sa machine.

« C'était pendant la dixième semaine de ta mise à l'écart. Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, tu es peu à peu devenu méfiant envers moi, parfois même agressif. Tu… Tu as fini par me dire que… tu ne voulais plus entendre ma voix. Tu ne voulais plus que je t'aide à quitter cette pièce qui au début t'étouffait, tu te trouvais très bien comme tu étais. Et moi, j'étais l'élément perturbateur, je te mettais en danger et tu ne voulais plus avoir à faire à moi. Sur le moment, j'ai cru que tu avais dit ça sur un coup de tête, sans le penser vraiment. Ça t'arrive, quelquefois. Ou alors, je me suis dit que tu savais qu'Yggdrasill risquait de nous entendre et que tu jouais la comédie pour nous protéger. C'était bien ton genre, ça aussi. Mais quand je suis revenu, le lendemain, tu m'as… très aimablement proposé d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y étais. Peu de temps après, Yggdrasill te laissait sortir. J'ai aussitôt essayé de te parler, mais tu m'évitais comme la peste. Et un jour… »

Court silence. La machine à café cessa son bruit. Kratos n'avais d'yeux que pour ses mains.

« Un jour, tu es venu me voir. Et tu m'as balancé -oui, balancé- à la figure que… que Mithos avait raison. Que tu avais fait une erreur en voulant t'opposer à lui. Que lui seul pouvait encore sauvegarder le monde. Et que… nous devions impérativement nous rallier à ses idéaux, comme par le passé. Que… tu lui obéirais toujours, à lui seul, qu'il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait. Tu l'avais promis, de ton propre chef. Et ce jour-là, Kratos… Ce jour-là, je crois bien que je t'ai haï. »

La voix grave et profonde du rebelle mourut doucement. Il n'avait pas touché à sa tasse de café, il ne lui avait même pas jeté un regard. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'homme aphasique qui lui faisait face. Kratos… Le Kratos d'autrefois, celui qui savait encore rire et qui n'avait pas besoin de ce rideau de mèches pourpres pour le protéger de la cruauté du monde des hommes. Le Kratos d'hier, celui qui avait tout vu, tout vécu et dont le regard froid et tranchant projetait sur le monde ses illusions perdues. Et le Kratos d'aujourd'hui, celui qui se tient dans l'ombre en silence, prisonnier d'un passé tumultueux, déchiré entre deux chemins contradictoires et n'osant avancer ni vers l'un, ni vers l'autre. Kratos immobile, muet, qui gardait la tête baissée et les yeux rivés à ses gants violets. Yuan soupira et poursuivit :

« J'étais vraiment… très en colère contre toi. Je me sentais déçu, trahi, blessé. Ça… ça fait mal, tu sais, d'entendre son meilleur ami dire qu'on ne vaut plus rien pour lui, qu'on ne "compte plus". Très mal… Je… Oui, je t'ai haï. De toute ma force, de tout mon être, pour ne pas sombrer. Je me suis dit… Je me suis dit que tu n'étais qu'un imbécile, que tu ne comprenais rien à rien, que tu n'étais que le gentil petit chien d'Yggdrasill. Et que tu ne méritais pas toute l'attention, toute l'affection que je t'avais porté jusque là. Je me suis braqué contre toi, je me suis mis à agir à l'exact opposé de ce que tu me demandais de faire. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai décidé de monter les Renégats. Je l'ai fait… par esprit de contradiction. Et plus le temps passait, plus je te haïssais d'être si différent, plus je m'éloignais de toi et plus je me montrais désagréable. Je n'aurais jamais dû agir ainsi, jamais. Au final, ça n'a fait que te confirmer dans ce que tu pensais de moi, et moi, ça me faisais souffrir. Mais tout ça, je ne le savais pas. Je ne me rendais pas compte que je me voilais la face, que je me mentais. Parce qu'au fond, tout ce que je voulais, c'était que tu redeviennes comme avant, je voulais retrouver mon ancien ami… Mais jamais je ne me le serais avoué. Si je l'avais compris… Si seulement j'avais su comprendre ça, et tout le reste d'ailleurs, peut-être que j'aurais pu… »

Yuan se tut. Ses derniers mots semblèrent flotter un instant dans l'air avant de s'évanouir, comme hésitant entre disparaître ou livrer le secret de la pensée du demi-Elfe. Ce dernier resta une minute silencieux, le visage sombre, avant de remarquer que sa boisson était prête. Il se mit en devoir de la boire, cherchant dans le liquide chaud et revigorant le soutient qu'il ne trouvait plus ailleurs. Le silence s'éternisant, Kratos releva la tête et jeta un regard interrogateur à son ami.

« Tu as fini ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix égale, comme si l'autre Séraphin avait simplement disserté sur la pluie et le beau temps.

-Non. »

Le métis aux yeux azurs reposa sa tasse à moitié vidée alors que l'homme face à lui baissait de nouveau la tête.

« Ça a duré presque quatorze ans, Kratos. Quatorze années pendant lesquelles tu as servi Yggdrasill sans jamais songer à mettre en doute ses actions. Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi les Renégats s'opposaient à lui, leur logique… notre logique t'échappait complètement. A la fin, tu as tout de même commencé à te poser des questions. Un jour, tu as demandé à Yggdrasill : pourquoi ces hommes infidèles mettaient-ils tant d'ardeur à faire disparaître les Elus ? Sa réponse fut tout ce qu'il y avait de plus satisfaisant : il y toujours des gens pour refuser le salut. Tu t'y es tenu mais, quelque part, l'imprécision de cette phrase devait peut-être te déranger… Oui, sûrement, puisque tes dispositions d'esprit avaient déjà changées lorsque tu as rencontré Lloyd. A partir de cette rencontre, tu as commencé à évoluer. Pourquoi, comment, je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas psy. Tu as commencé à te rendre compte que quelque chose _clochait_, que l'un de vous deux perdait les pédales et tu sentais, tu _savais_ que ce n'était pas Lloyd. Mais tu ne pouvais pas véritablement redevenir comme avant. Non, Lloyd n'avait pas tort, tu le savais. Mais tu étais resté pendant tant d'années dans l'ombre d'Yggdrasill que tu ne pouvais pas vraiment revenir. Et tu ne le voulais pas non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que c'était Mithos. Donc, pendant ces derniers mois, tu es resté coincé entre les deux camps, tiraillé entre l'envie irrépressible de te battre aux côtés de ton fils et le besoin impérieux de rester près de ton seigneur. Tu te rendais bien compte que ce n'était pas _normal_, et l'idée que tu devais avoir un problème quelque part a commencé à faire son chemin dans ton esprit. »

Yuan se tut une seconde, puis il posa ses mains à plats sur le bureau et inspira profondément. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, à présent. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'était pas en train de faire une bêtise et que ses paroles n'allaient pas aggraver une situation déjà bien difficile pour lui comme pour son ami aux cheveux roux.

« Tu as un problème, Kratos. Un sérieux problème. »

L'Humain se crispa presque imperceptiblement. L'homme aux cheveux bleus l'ignora et poursuivit sur sa lancée

« Mais le fait que tu en ais conscience indique que tu es sur la bonne voie pour t'en débarrasser. »

Cette fois-ci, Kratos leva la tête et son regard accrocha celui de Yuan. Une lueur curieuse brillait à nouveau dans le rouge de ses yeux.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea-t-il à mi-voix.

-Stockholm. Répondit simplement son ancien ami.

-Sto… ?

-Syndrome de Stockholm. Attachement de la victime pour son bourreau, pouvant modifier durablement la personnalité, les valeurs et les convictions morales de l'individu en provoquant une adhésion souvent persistante à la cause dudit bourreau.

-Ah… Fit seulement le rouquin en clignant des yeux.

-J'ai trouvé un livre sur ce dérèglement psychologique dans le bureau d'Yggdrasill, il y a peu. En général, il frappe plus facilement les femmes, jeunes ou inexpérimentées.

-Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse dire que je sois jeune et inexpérimenté. Répliqua Kratos, mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Pourtant, avec ton éternelle tête de jeune premier… » Le taquina Yuan.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire sincère, complice, le premier depuis ce qui leur semblait être une éternité. Puis le demi-Elfe se relança dans son explication.

« En réalité, l'apparition de ce syndrome dépend surtout de l'attitude du "bourreau". S'il ne témoigne pas de haine vis-à-vis de sa victime et s'il est capable de se justifier sur le plan moral, la victime en question peut s'identifier à lui, puis par la suite s'attacher à lui. Etre seul et/ou dans une période de fragilité influence également la vitesse d'apparition et de développement du syndrome. Tu comprends ? »

Kratos hocha doucement la tête, comme un élève qui intègre doucement la leçon débitée par son professeur. Son regard s'était de nouveau rivé à ses mitaines. Finalement, un sourire amer étira ses lèvres.

« En résumé, je suis donc "déréglé psychologiquement", c'est ça ? »

Yuan réfléchit un instant avant de concéder :

« En vraiment très résumé, alors. »

Le silence retomba sur les deux anciens compagnons d'armes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. Leurs regards convergeaient vers les mains de l'homme aux cheveux de feu, qui pianotaient nerveusement sur la surface plane du bureau. Yuan hésita longtemps sur la conduite à tenir. Enfin, il posa ses mains sur celles du mercenaire, les immobilisant en les serrant dans les siennes.

« Ça va aller maintenant, d'accord ? Murmura-t-il. C'est fini. Tout ira bien. Nous allons t'aider à guérir, Lloyd et moi. Je… Je vais t'aider, si tu veux bien. Tu redeviendras le Kratos que j'ai connu… Mon Kratos. Mon vieil ami… »

La pression des doigts de Yuan sur ceux de Kratos se fit plus forte. L'Humain y répondit faiblement, l'air un peu perdu.

« Comment tu as dit, déjà ? Syndrome de Sto… quoi ? »

Le métis soupira. Le rouquin, en dépit de tout, restait fidèle à lui-même.

« Stockholm, Kratos. Stockholm. »

OoOoOoOoO

…

…Bon. Bah ça, c'est fait.

Yggdrasill se prend pour un ravisseur machiavélique, Yuan s'improvise psychanalyste et Kratos joue les "déréglés psychologiques". (J'aime ce terme ! ^.^') Bien. La question est : mon don pour massacrer les persos initialement classes n'a-t-il donc aucune limite ?

Bref. Je vous entends d'ici : "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fiche, encore ? Elle l'a déjà sorti y'a une éternité, celui-là !" Oui, mais maintenant, j'ai commencé à écrire d'autres O-S sur le thème des différents syndromes. Donc plutôt que de les ajouter tous les uns après les autres en nouvelle fic, j'ai décidé de les réunir dans une seule fic. Et j'espère que cette fois-ci, ce texte aura un peu plus de succès que la première fois que je l'ai mis en ligne. J'avoue avoir été franchement déçue : j'ai passé je ne sais plus combien de temps dessus, je l'ai réécrit trois fois, et seules deux personnes ont pris la peine de laisser une review. T.T Enfin. J'arrête de râler, c'est promis. Et merci à Marina et Akina pour leur commentaire ! =D

Pour tout ce qui est : critique constructive, avis favorable ou non, lettre de soutient, menaces de mort, relevé de notes, liste de course et déclaration d'impôts, c'est sur le petit bouton en bas qu'il faut cliquer !

^.^


End file.
